5 Times Someone Found Out, 1 Time They Didn't
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: 5 times they thought they had it well hidden, 1 times they thought they had been found out. Cassie/Diana/Jake


Title: Five Times Someone Found Out, One Time They Didn't

Characters: Cassie/Jake/Diana, Adam, Faye, Melissa, Dawn and Charles

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum The Secret Circle. LJ Smith owns The Secret Circle and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: 5 times they thought they had it well hidden, 1 times they thought they had been found out.

Timeline: Season 1 – set after Diana breaks up with Adam but there is no particular spoiler

A/N: Came to me when I was trying to sleep – This is my first The Secret Circle story.

Warning: sexual themes/hints, threesome – F/F/M

Five Times Someone Found Out, One Time They Didn't

_**1 – Adam **_

_**(One-sided Adam/Diana)**_

He's not sure what was it that tipped him off about Diana having a close relationship with Jake and Cassie. He knew that she and Cassie had become good friends after she broke up with him thanks to his father spilling the fact that Adam and Cassie were destined to be together. He still hasn't forgiven his father for that.

They were in the abandoned house when Cassie had been trying out a spell only to faint due to the intense pressure behind it. Jake had been the one to catch her before she hit the ground, somehow – it was like Jake knew something was going to happen to Cassie before anyone else did as he moved faster.

Diana had been the second, kneeling down next to Cassie as she lay in Jake's arms, unconscious. Her hands was touching Cassie's face, fear and worry clear in her brown eyes as she looked up at Jake, looking toward him for help rather than looking at Adam, like she once used to.

"She's burning up," she told Jake, who nodded. "We should get her into a cold bath." Jake just lifted Cassie up in bridal style. He had seen the way Cassie and Jake would look at each other and it would send streaks of jealously running through his veins even though he was in love with Diana.

He followed them, feeling left out the loop as the three of them were caught up in their mania. Jake laid Cassie down on the tiles before moving over to the bath to run the cold water while Diana knelt down beside Cassie, concern and fear etched upon her beautiful face.

He thinks it might have been the way Diana carefully stripped Cassie of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear before she followed suit and climbed into the bath with Cassie, holding her up. Maybe it was the way Diana stroked Cassie's hair, her cheek resting on Cassie's head as she silently prayed for Cassie to wake up.

Or maybe it was the way Jake was kneeling beside the bath, watching them both with an unreadable expression on his face. He had one hand linked with Cassie, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles and his other one was locked in a tight grip that Diana had on it.

He had never thought Diana would come to care for Jake or vice versa but he couldn't help the vice around his heart that squeezed when he saw Diana look at Jake, tears in her brown eyes. Jake moved forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

"She'll be okay," he whispered. Diana closed her eyes, seemly soaking up the strength she was getting from Jake. He remembered when he used to be the one Diana would go to whenever she was scared, when she needed the comfort or the reassurance but now, she no longer looked.

It was always Cassie she would turn to, it was Cassie's arms that would embrace the brunette, it was her lips that told Diana that everything would be okay, that she would be there and in turn, Cassie would turn to Jake, bringing Diana along with her.

He watched as Cassie's eyes fluttered as she slowly awoke from the slumber that had claimed her, scaring them.

"W…what happened?" she asked. Jake and Diana just both let out a breathless laugh of relief, tears falling from Diana's face as she kissed the top of Cassie's head while Jake lifted Cassie's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

He wonders if he had lost his chance when it came to Diana and cursed his father once more for ruining what had been the best thing about his life.

_**2 – Faye **_

_**(One-sided Faye/Jake)**_

Faye isn't exactly sure when Diana became involved with Jake and Cassie. She knew of Jake and Cassie, had tried to get Cassie to turn away from Jake because Jake was hers.

She had Jake first and she would be damned if she let anyone get in the way of her getting her revenge on the man who had slept with her, dumped her and left her in a million of twisted little pieces.

But Cassie had stood up, sweet little Cassie - who had always seemed to back down - stood up to her, Faye Chambers, the resident bad girl. She thinks it was then she started to see the effects Jake had on Cassie, she became more self-assured, grew a backbone.

It was strange to see Jake having a positive effect on anyone because of his past with the town but she slowly realised it was because Cassie didn't care about his past with the town and Jake opened up to her because of that.

But Diana…ever since she broke up with Adam, she and Cassie had slowly gravitated together like magnets. Even though Cassie and Adam had this undeniable sexual tension, Cassie encouraged Adam to fight for Diana, to prove to her that he loved her.

But that didn't stop the two girls from turning to each other for comfort. Diana would know when Cassie was in danger, just like Cassie knew when Diana was in danger. They knew when the other was hurt and only their touches seemed to sooth the other.

She only noticed the hand-holding when she dropped her fork one day at the boathouse, where they were all having lunch, just to act like a normal group of friends rather than being bounded together because of magic.

She ducked her head under the table to see the girls' hands were interlocked with each other. It had taken Faye by surprise that she stayed under the table half a minute longer than it should have taken her to find the fork.

She came back up and glanced toward the girls. They didn't look like they were holding hands. She was tempted to look under the table again but she didn't to risk letting the girls know she was on to them, she could always watch them later.

She knew when they sensed Jake the moment he stepped into the boathouse. They didn't even look toward the door but a small smile played on their lips as they glanced at each other. It was strange to see them in such sync that she had to blink just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Jake wandered over to their table, greeting them with a small nod before his eyes landed on Cassie and Diana. A smile played on his lips as he greeted them by their names. They greeted him back, shifting over so Jake could slid in next to Cassie, his arm sliding over the back of the booth so it was pressed against Cassie's shoulders.

But Faye's eyes wandered further and she spotted Jake's hand was brushing against Diana's shoulder, gently playing with the tips of Diana's lock brown locks. She looked toward Jake to see he was involved in a conversation with Cassie and Melissa while Diana was involved in a conversation with Adam and it got to her.

She wonders if that was the reason why Jake no longer looked at her like that, maybe he likes good girls because they make him see that he can be good as well.

_**3 – Melissa**_

_**(Past Melissa/Nick)**_

Melissa had never dared to tell anyone when she found out about Cassie, Diana and Jake. She knows that Adam and Faye has been suspicious of them, the latter complaining about it on more than one occasion but Melissa had never once thought about telling them what she had saw.

It wasn't her place to say anything and she wasn't going to deny them any pleasure they could get out of being with each other. She knew what it was like to love and lose someone. The loss of Nick still hurt her deeply and she knew it would for a long time.

She had gone back to the house to spend more time in Nick's bed, to be surrounded by his scent and his music just so she could feel whole once more. It wasn't a permanent solution but it was something she could handle, something to help her slowly get over Nick.

She had knocked on the door only to get no answer. Using the key Nick had given her, she slowly made her way into the house before heading up the stairs. As she made her way down the hallway, she stopped when she heard a feminine moan.

Looking around, she spotted the partly opened door and tip-toed closer, her brown eyes peering through the gap only for them to widen when she spotted a very familiar brunette and blonde in a bed, kissing each other.

Cassie was stripped down to her underwear, her lips softly sucking at Diana's long slim neck, her hands sliding over Diana's side before they reached the jeans Diana still had on. Her top had long since been removed, leaving her in her bra.

Diana slid her hands into Cassie's long blonde locks, bringing the other girl's lips to hers and they kissed as Cassie pushed Diana's jeans over her hips.

A male groan made Melissa tear her eyes away to see Jake was dressed in only his jeans. He was slouched in the chair next to the bed and he was watching them with a glint in his eyes. Melissa held her breath when she recognised the glint; it was the same one Nick used to have on his face whenever he looked at her.

It took her back to the time she and Nick would make love in his room until they were both stated and satisfied, lying in each other arms as they let their racing hearts slow down and their breathing to return to normal.

She looked to see Diana held out a hand, beckoning Jake to the bed. He got up, crossing the small space and slid one of his hands over Diana's hip as he kissed her, his other hand going to Cassie's back while Diana slipped a hand into his dark blonde locks.

Melissa backed away from the door, leaving them alone to their short-lived paradise. It wasn't up to her to destroy them and she would be damned if she would open her mouth. She owned Nick that and that was something she would take to grave with her, no matter how young or old she was.

_**4 – Dawn**_

It shouldn't be happening; that was the one thing that ran through her mind as she watched Cassie laugh at something Jake said, wrapped up in his arms as he looked down at her with a tender smile. He was the resident bad boy, the one who hurt her daughter. While she wanted to kill the young man, she knew that he was the one thing that was holding the circle together, to give her what she really wanted, her powers back.

But he shouldn't be with Cassie. She had always believed Cassie was smarter than that, had more common sense. Beside, wasn't she supposed to be interested in Adam? After all, they had a destiny to be together. Ethan had been like a broken record regarding him and Amelia but Amelia had fallen for Blackwell, Cassie's father, despite them all warning her against him.

Dawn watched as Diana walk over to the couple and she watched with dread in her heart as the couple turned to her, smiles brightening up their faces. Cassie and Diana linked hands together as Jake turned Cassie around in his arms so her back was pressed up against his chest.

Diana said something that had Cassie giggling and Jake chuckling. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She knew that Jake was a bad one, that he was going to hurt the circle in the end but to see him acting lovingly toward Diana and Cassie, both girls who she believed had common sense made her wonder if she wasn't being too harsh on the young man.

She remembered Faye coming home one day, slamming the door behind her and storming up the stairs. She half expected to hear sobs but was surprised when she got nothing, not even music Faye would play to cover them up.

She had been curious so she kept an eye out for anything that would trigger Faye. Soon, she spotted her daughter's eyes landing on the trio with a mixture of sadness and resignation. That led to her watching them with a sharp eye and she had been surprised by what she had found.

Maybe she should talk to Charles about his daughter being involved with Cassie and Jake but she wonders if she has the heart to break the news that wasn't hers to tell.

**5 – **_**Jane**_

She knew that she should be concerned about her grand-daughter being mixed up with the older Armstrong son but she couldn't find it in herself whenever she saw her grand-daughter's bright smile.

It had been a while since she saw Cassie this happy and who was she to get in the way of that. She knew that the others had noticed the close relationship between Cassie and Jake, Dawn had even commented on it but she also had noticed the close relationship between Cassie and Diana.

The two of them had become even closer since Diana showed up at her house shortly after Nick's wake upset. Cassie hadn't told her much of it, just allowed Diana to stay the night so she wouldn't have to go home upset.

Since then, the girls had gotten closer, confiding in each other. Diana stayed over more nights than she went home. She would often walk by the room to hear giggles as the girls gossiped, becoming closer friends each other.

She soon saw Diana being drawn into Cassie and Jake's relationship, how Diana also turned to Jake for comfort when Cassie wasn't there. How Jake softened around the two young women, smiling and laughing more in their presences.

It had been strange to see that. She harboured no ill feelings for the young man, she had seen how so lost and alone he had been after his parents' death and dealing with a younger brother had taken a toll on him.

She wondered if that moment he tried to destroy Ethan Conant's life was the moment he found out that his parents had been killed because of magic. It would have made sense. Her own daughter ran because of that magic.

At first, she had been afraid that Cassie being drawn to Jake was a product of her dark side, the part that was purely her father, but when she saw Jake softening toward Cassie, making her laugh, she began to realise that just because Jake saw the world in a dark way, it didn't mean there weren't any light.

Diana had only increased that light, she was of a pure heart, always looking for the best in things and having a smile on her face. She was the friendliest person Jane had ever met and she thanked whatever stars above them that Cassie and Diana had developed their friendship

Even though it could hurt people in the future, she wouldn't stand in their way. They needed that light more than ever and her grand-daughter's happiness was one of the important things in her life.

_**6 (before they found out)**_

"I think they know," Diana brushed a kiss over Cassie's shoulder before she laid her head down on it.

"No, they don't," Cassie assured her. "If they did, Adam would be glaring at Jake even harder than before, trying to make him go up in flames." Diana burst out laughing; it was absurd to think that someone as gentle as Adam could set someone on fire. "Faye would be tearing our hair out," Diana nodded in agreement, still grinning. "Your father would be going nuts and I don't even wanna know what Dawn would do."

"Probably lecture us on dating a bad boy," Diana muttered as she rolled onto her back with Cassie rolling onto her side, resting her head on her as she lifted up onto her elbow, looking down at the brunette.

"Hey, remember, we're the one who can date who we want to date. No-one else can get a say in it," Cassie reminded, poking Diana's sheet covered stomach, eliciting a squeak from the ticklish girl beneath her as she jerked away from Cassie, who laughed at the mocked glare sent her way.

Both of them were in bed with the sheets covering their bodies. One of Diana's legs was raised, the sheets stopping mid-thigh. Cassie's blue eyes would occasionally wander over to the slim leg, enjoying the golden skin against the pale sheets.

"Yes, I remember," Diana brought the conversation back to hand. "But I swear they know. Don't ask me why."

"Maybe your gut is warning you that they will find out," Cassie suggested, shrugging her free shoulder, sending the blonde locks tumbling. Diana, unable to stop herself, reached up to play with it.

"Maybe," she murmured, not completely sure. Cassie parted her lips to say something when they were interrupted by the bedroom door opening to reveal Jake walking into the room.

He stopped, arching an eyebrow when he spotted the girls in his bed before he shook his head, giving them a sly smile.

"So, what do I owe for this wonderful company?" he asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair.

"We got bored," they both said together, grinning as they looked at each other. Jake rolled his eyes, amused.

"Yeah, I asked for that," he muttered mostly to himself as he moved closer to the bed, kicking off his shoes before he climbed on it. The girls moved apart, giving him space to lie in between them. "So…what's with the serious expressions?"

"Diana thinks the others knows about us," Cassie told him, her fingers tracing his arm while Diana rolled onto her side, her bare leg sliding across one of Jake's jean clad legs. Jake looked at the brunette with disbelief in his eyes.

"Diana, if they knew about us, both Adam and your father would be trying to kill me right now," he told her. Cassie grinned as Diana rolled her eyes before she smirked.

"Don't worry, Cassie and I will make sure no-one harms you," Diana assured him. His eyes brows rose up, interested as Cassie nodded, catching on to what Diana was getting at.

"Yeah, the sex is too good for you to be killed off right now," Cassie told him, knocking his ego down a few perch.

"I knew it, you only want me for my body," he grumbled as his hands slipped under their waist and over their back and both girls leaned down, pressing their lips against his cheeks as their hands slid down his chest.

"Not even so," they assured him with a wicked twinkle in their eyes. Jake just laughed, allowing them to have their fun.

The End

Yeah – I have a strange fascination for the Cassie/Diana/Jake pairing for some reason…


End file.
